Your Blood Runs Through Mine
by Goneismyfave1
Summary: Before the FAYZ, Drake realises he has a grandfather when his stepfather drives him there. They share sadistic stories and Drake finally has someone who's the same as him. What will he do when the FAYZ happens? (This is sort of a one-shot but I'm depending on you all if I should make this a chaptered story) OC will be there if I'm going on with this. Light spoilers, strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! Ok, so I was re-reading **_**Light**_** just because I had nothing else better to read and I came across Grandpa Merwin and I was like WTF? How could I could I forget the poor guy? So I thought I could do maybe a one shot or a chaptered story of the relationship between Grandpa and Drake before the FAYZ happens. There may be some incorrect information about Drake's original father because I didn't know his back story with his father so I'm just going to make that up. I'm sorry if that concerns you! If this is going to be chaptered (I might do) I'm going to put an OC and use a little romance but I don't want Drake to get all mushy. I hope you enjoy this and you can review and tell me if there should be more than just a one shot. Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Michael Grant's AMAZING books. Does it look like I can write his style? Uh…NO. There will be some strong language in this so please watch out or just ignore it. I want Drake to be really badass. Lol. Oh, and I don't own any of Green Day's songs too.**

_Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends…_

I was listening to Green Day. Something I have enjoyed since my childhood. I was in my stepfather's ridiculously expensive black car. I'm into cars, I've always loved to inspect the detail and design but the car that the stepfather has bought is just ridiculous. Sure, Mercedes are pretty sexy but this car's different. It was a van car. It has sliding doors and it feels like you're in one of those disabled buses. There were eight seats. Three seats on each row were face to face with the other three so I was sitting my back from my stepfather and my legs were propped on top of the other seats.

I was pissed. This so-called father of mine wanted to 'spend time' with me and so he had dragged me from Coates Academy as it is winter break now and since he wanted to 'spend time' with me oh-so-much he decided I would absolutely _love_ to spend time with my Grandfather Merwin. I was named after the git and I've apparently have only seen him once when I was young. I have never known what his hobbies were, or actually what he looked like in person so basically this is my first time seeing him properly. My black skull ear buds were stuck in my ears and I was listening to _Wake me up when September ends _on full volume. My head was rocking back and forth to the beat.

…_here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are…_

I know this song is for prissy emo idiots but I actually found Green Day's songs really catchy. In my hand was a Swiss Army knife and I was carefully inspecting the small details of it. How sharp it was and how I slowly thumbed the sharp end with my finger. It did not draw blood but when the bastard I call my stepfather had suddenly hit the brakes and beeped at an unknown car, the knife cut my thumb causing blood to drip on the carpet floor. The pain was sharp and it stung.

"SHIT! Can you not be more careful, you fucking idiot? Look what you fucking made me do!" He looked from behind his shoulder quickly and saw blood on my hand and his leather seat I was sitting in was smudged in blood and so was his carpet. The dark red liquid was brown against the fuzzy floor and it absorbed it. He cursed under his breath annoyingly and I managed to find a first aid kit that was snugly fitted on the door. I grabbed it hastily and found a bandage and I quickly wrapped it around my finger. I put my ear buds back in, cleaned the knife and put the damned knife back in my luggage bag and pretended it never happened. I turned and gave the dick the middle finger. He probably saw that in the mirror and looked angry. He didn't really give a shit about me. He was scared of me definitely which I enjoyed. Hah! I'm the fear he should be afraid of. He knows what I'm capable of. If I had a chance to slit his throat, I would. And I would most definitely enjoy it.

_Instrumental rock music…_

The journey had ended with silence afterwards and I arrived at the old geezer's house. I took my luggage and without saying a word to the driver, I left. I marched straight up to the front door with pebbly sounds following me from each step I stepped on. I didn't want to knock so I tried opening the door and surprisingly it was unlocked. I threw the door open in front of me and clumsily threw the bag of luggage in the corner. The place smelled of gunpowder and old people's homes. It was strangely suffocating like I was bombarded with smoke and it just wouldn't leave my lungs. I was scowling and muttering curses under my breath, _why the fuck am I stuck here for a week? Jesus Christ… _

…_as my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends…_

I searched for Grandpa Merwin and he was over in the living room. He was sitting in a rocking chair and rocking slowly back and forth with his eyes closed. He looked dead but occasionally he would drum his fingers against the old wood and open his eyes for a second. He was old, no doubt about that and he had that white hair that was soft-looking and it wasn't grey at all. He also had a white beard and when he opened his eyes they were grey and cold like mine. He wore a grey fedora hat and wore something an old cowboy would wear. Beside the rocking chair was a stick that looked shiny and was probably made from oak.

The song moved on to another Green Day song. I rolled my eyes and scoffed and found the kitchen. Everything was simple. There was no décor and nothing that would attract someone who has a sense of style. I honestly just don't care as long as I have my own room. The house was big and small at the same time. By big I meant that there was a lot of space that wasn't used and that it was dusty in those places. By small I meant that everything was a lot to take in and yet there wasn't. It was suffocating if you know what I mean.

The kitchen had a small dining table with just two wooden chairs on each side. There was a stove and a couple of cupboards that wasn't stocked with anything apart from crackers and a lot of canned food. The fridge had cheese, milk, some eggs, butter and bread. Everything was organized and the counter was smooth with just some teabags and a kettle in the corner. There was a window which had an amazing view and it viewed a garden with dry grass and since the house was in the middle of nowhere, it was just fields, fields and more fields. Nothing special.

I grabbed myself a box of crackers and cheese and stuck one cracker in my mouth as I grabbed my bag and using two steps at a time, I went upstairs and found a room with a single bed that had white clean sheets and a wooden bedside table with a lamp next to it and a large cupboard across the room. There was a bathroom next to my room and I shoved the bag angrily into the cupboard. I put the food on the bedside table and sat on the bed. I sighed and let the music in my head just roam there. What am I supposed to do here for a week? For all I know, I might lose my mind. Wait…Was there a TV downstairs? Maybe I could eat boxes of crackers and cheese and just watch TV for the rest of the week, if there is one. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

I ran downstairs to find the old geezer in the kitchen, sipping a mug of coffee. No idea where he got the coffee from but whatever. I did actually find a very small TV cooped up in a glass cupboard in the living room. It worked and all the channels did too. I began to relax and enjoy the rest of the week…

Until, _he _came along and destroyed it. He walked with his stick and I inwardly groaned. I narrowed my eyes and scowled. He sat back in his rocking chair but did not rock it.

"You know, son. There's more to life than television. I haven't seen that devilish machine in years and now all of a sudden you brought out the noise. Sit here and I'll tell you a story."

He had a husky and deep voice. At times his voice broke due to his old age but I'm guessing he's used to it. I cringed when he called me 'son'. Nobody shall call me that and nobody ever has, the only time been when my biological father called me that before he was jailed and died because he lost his mind. I jailed the father that understood me. I obviously didn't mean to. He was the one who taught me how to shoot guns at the age of 8 and he blamed himself when I shot the fucking neighbor who came round for 'play dates' that my mother forced us into.

I didn't say anything so I just glued my eyes to the horror movie that I put on. I didn't want to listen but he continued anyway.

"You know that you were named after me, yes?" He took my silence as a positive agreement. He went on.

"I am seventy four years old, if you didn't know that," he rolled his shoulders as if he was rolling dead weight off his shoulders, "I was shipped to Vietnam long before you were born and it was a horrible, horrible war. There was this kid, possibly your age, I don't know, maybe a little older and he was bumped to corporal on account of the regular corporal was dead. He was a nice enough normal fellow. One day, after he had no sleep for three days and no food for five days and had two friends shot…" he looked down on his lap and he had trembling fingers that never seem to keep still. "Anyway, an NVA, or North Vietnamese Army regular, was injured so the fellow couldn't keep up when his comrades fled so corporal decides to question him. He spat in the corporal's face and so long story short, the corporal shot him in the neck. That corporal was me."

I didn't want to listen but somehow I was. Somehow this man has made me think about things. During the story, I had carefully set the ear buds on my lap but my eyes were fixed to the screen anyway. And somehow I was still listening. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a shark smile plastered on my face, he had a hint of a smile.

"And you know what, Drake? My blood runs through yours, because when I shot the NVA, I enjoyed that feeling. I had that sadistic pleasure that caused me to laugh. I enjoyed the feeling when blood had sprayed all over the dark walls and the grey floor. I enjoyed seeing him die there. So what I'm trying to say here is that me and you? We aren't so different. Dark times happen but we two enjoy that feeling anyway. So, you can continue with that television watching, because my job is done."

He was smiling fully now and he left the room with a grunt. I slumped back in my chair and I was imagining what that felt like. I was thinking what the scene was. I enjoyed that feeling.

**.:GONE:.**

For the rest of the week, I and Grandpa Merwin enjoyed ourselves by sharing stories that caused us to laugh our sadistic minds off. He taught me how to shoot just like back in the old days with my father. He obviously did not have the energy to shoot a gun but he managed to show me how to throw knives. I was impressed. It was true; we really did have a lot in common, we taunted each other and I then started calling him Grandpa Merwin even if that's for fucking idiots who have no lives, normally I called him Merwin mainly because we both have the same first name and he just calls me by my name. I didn't even need to switch on the TV just enjoy myself.

I was back at Coates now, just reflecting on the week we had. It was until then everything started to change, teachers were gone, nurses and social workers were gone, everyone over the age of 15 was just gone. I called up Grandpa Merwin but the line went dead. I threw the fucking phone across the room and cursed over and over again. I didn't really give a shit about my family but Merwin was different. He understood me. Now he's gone. But I didn't cry, I didn't shout, I just sat there and smiled. Now was my chance to show off my sadistic skills without getting arrested. My eyes gleamed with pleasure.

**I hope you guys liked that! There might be an OC if you want me to continue. I'm leaving it as 'In-progress' for the moment. I hope you liked that. I did. **** Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay, you will not believe this but I am the happiest person alive because I got 1 REVIEW! Yes, now I think about it, it is very sad but I'm not a popular writer and I never get amazing reviews but **_**FadedSunset **_**thank you ever so much for that encouraging comment. I would like to go on and get more reviews. I'm not forcing you, but…**

**Okay, yes, I love to hear people's comments, whether they are bad or good because I will love you anyway. You guys are the best even if I got just one review which was much appreciated. Ok, now I'm getting worked up for nothing lol.**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Mr Grant's amazing series or Green Day's **_**'You know the enemy' **_**but I only own the OC I'm creating. There's some strong language for those that concern you. :D**

Chapter 2: I'm My Own Man

_Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy, Wa-hey! _

My rough large hands fingered through my blondish brownish hair that is oh-so-beautiful. If I do say so myself. I exhaled a loud breath and listened to the music my iPod was playing around my head. My grandfather and I were close now but that does not mean I've gone all mushy and stupid. I'm still the same Drake. Actually, I'm now the new-improved Drake thanks to Grandpa Merwin. I called his home number and yet no-one had picked up mainly because all the lines went out and so has the Internet.

_Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy, Wa-hey! _

I was in my room, I've long forgotten about Grandpa after 3 days of being alone. I shared a damned room with Caine. The school's most popular student. I was the most popular bully. I still am. I still take the sadistic joy of slitting someone's throat. I still take the pleasure in hurting a fifth grader and all those who haven't broken their voices yet. I still take that pleasure when I'm abusing a long-lost lonely girl in the corridors. I am still that guy.

_Violence is an energy, against the enemy. Well, violence is an energy, Wa-hey! _

But when I realised that all the adults were gone, a wicked smile curled upon my lips. It was the most relieving feeling I have ever felt in a long time. For that whole time, I forgot about the grandfather who had similar interests with me. Fuck, what am I talking about? I'm no fucking girl who mourns over their dead ones. _Jesus Christ, keep yourself together, man._

_Bringing on the fury, the choir infantry, Revolt against the honour to obey_

I've forgotten about the old man now. So what if he took pleasure in other people's pain? I can too and he can't always be the one to take that away from me. I'm my own man and I have the power whilst he does not. Fuck him, I am my own man.

I suddenly felt a whole lot better. I didn't need someone. I don't need anyone!

There was a sudden burst of a door that made me jump and scowl making me turn my music off.

"Drake, I need you outside. Now. Those freaks aren't getting inside those cement blocks on their own, are they? Now get to work."

"Shut the fuck up, Caine. Remember? I'm my own man."

I pulled myself off from the bed and headed towards the door with a smile on my face and swag on my shoulders. Caine just rolled his eyes and walked out with me. Oh, yes. I'm going to enjoy this.

**.:GONE:.**

I was outside Coates Academy with a line of kids from all ages looking miserable and frightened. That put a smile on my lips.

"All righty, then! I heard you were all a bunch of misfits, mutants, freaks, and whatever. Your Mummy and Daddy's won't like that will they?" I made a fake pout and there was a sudden sob in the background, I chuckled with cruel laughter.

"Now, you little bastards, you are going to line up and at two at a time, these _humans_ will be filling your baby precious hands with cement and water. You simple place those hands inside the square holes and _voila _you have yourself some plastering. Isn't that just magic? Then just leave to the basement where _more humans_ will lock you up in chains in case you escape or anything." I put extra emphasis on 'humans' just to add in the effect of rubbing it in. There were some cries and whimpers but I shut them up.

I used my gun to force them to keep on moving. It was definitely working and I was satisfied but this isn't my idea of torturing as Caine had suggested. I would've cut the idiots' hands off and let them deal with the pain. Let's see whose boss now! But obviously, I'm not the one in charge, Caine is because of the annoying power he has and because that _bitch _Diana had read his power as a four bar. That was the highest of all the other bars and so he thought himself as superior. I didn't have a power and so, yes, I admit that I was a little jealous that I didn't get a power. But that didn't matter as I had the fear that spiked inside those who were afraid of me. I am fear.

My thoughts were interrupted by female racking sobs. I was inspecting the remaining line with only two who were still being plastered. The last girl waiting was the one with annoying sobs. I rolled my eyes.

"Christ, could you get any more annoying with that crying? You're giving me a headache." This, however, just made her cry harder. Her mouth was covered by her hands and her eyes were shut with tears squeezing out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks and hands. She was pretty in a way. She had smooth straight and soft-looking jet black hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. Occasionally, the hair was so soft strands of it detangled itself from there and you could tell that her hair reached to her waist. I couldn't see the colour of her eyes as she left them shut, as if she were afraid to open them to the world. She wore her Coates uniform like everyone else but she wore a jumper like the boys with her sleeves rolled to her elbows and not a cardigan, she wore her tie over that loosely, as if she couldn't be bothered to tie it up and put it back inside the shirt. She wore grey trousers unlike any other girl at Coates who wear slutty skirts. Her face was slightly revealed with a heart-shaped face. She was pretty but I'm not exactly into girls as much and I'm not gay either. I'm my own man, remember?

I waited for her to stop crying. I had an eyebrow raised and my smile revealing my shark like features. It took couple of seconds for her to stop, and so she was hiccupping now. Her eyes opened and they were piercing blue. They were so blue like the sky or turquoise or any other colour. They were cold too but I've never seen such radiating power from someone with such blue eyes. They were so blue they almost glowed. I was taken aback.

She looked scared at my expression but then gradually her perfect pink lipped mouth turned down to a knowing smirk. It took me a while to snap out of the hypnotism in her eyes and I was shown a girl smirking at me. My brow furrowed and she immediately made her face look straight and was trying to suppress giggles.

"Are you fucking done with your sobbing and crap? Because if you don't get in that box right now, I swear I'll shoot you." I hissed the last part and she began to form tears in her eyes again and then they started rolling on her soft rosy coloured cheeks. She did not do the same racking sobbing noises as before. Her eyes remained open and they were pleading.

"Drake, I beg of you…Please. I'll join you; do whatever it takes to set me free. Just please don't hurt me. Don't, Drake. I don't want the cement…Trust me…" Her voice was deep but not like a man, it was neither high-pitched nor low-pitched. It was perfect for her. Her voice was also desperate. What the fuck this had made me to convince her? I had no idea but the next thing not only surprised her, but surprised me too. I was deciding in my head for seconds.

In a low voice I moved to her ear, "I will set you free but follow my lead while I get rid of the cement guys." I moved the gun to her chest and roughly shoved it to her chest, where her heart should be. I winked at her and she nodded. With my other hand, I gestured the two boys, who were roughly my age and were plastering the freaks, to come over. They obediently scuttled over to me; their body language was quivering and afraid.

"This girl is fucking annoying me so I'm going to take care of her myself. Understand? Now you guys make sure the mutants are down in the basement getting locked up. Go!" They hurried off with their heads bobbing up and down. It was hilarious but I managed to keep a poker face. I looked around for anyone suspicious about the scene but no-one was there. Just in case, I still played the part so I gripped onto her arm with the gun pointing towards her head and I moved into the building without being seen. I found my room and shoved her inside. I began my lecture,

"You said that I could trust you. Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you now?"

She stood up after I threw her on Caine's bed where nobody shall ever touch.

"Drake. You will trust me because I trust you. You just saved me from plastering. I never ever break promises and you should know that. I've always hidden in your shadows, Merwin. I want to side with you."

Her words jumbled up around me, echoing and repeating what she just said. I narrowed my grey and stormy eyes at her,

"Fine. You will do as I say though. I am not to be ignored, understand? I will only call to you twice when I need you and you'll have to immediately come. You'll follow my orders without hesitation as well. Just," I sighed, "do what I say, okay? Now do you have any powers I should know about?

She smirked again and raised her hands as if she were cupping something and swirls of water began to form in her hand and it was just one orb of water in her hands, water was swishing and this reminded me of the sea's waves lapping madly. I stared at the orb in annoyance and jealousy but then I stared at her blue eyes and they were actually glowing with blue! You couldn't see her black pupils and her iris colour just bled into them making them all blue. Suddenly she stopped and the bleeding blue colour had returned to its normal position.

"Uh…Whoa? Your eyes go all blue. That's cool." I cleared my throat and returned to Earth, "That wasn't fascinating and I was annoyed at you smirking your face off so wipe that clean off your face and let's go."

She was confused but followed me anyway. This is going to be a big secret to hide from Caine.

**I hope you liked that! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Never Change

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I've been REALLY busy with homework and exams and such and now that I only have a maths exam left, I have time to write one or two story within the next week and today obviously. I might not do any at all but I'm willing to at least try and then later, I will have so much time on my hands to write more chapters and stories. Read, Review and Enjoy! Mostly just enjoy it. **

**Okay so here's the next chapter! Oh yes, and thank you to NotebookNinja for backing me up all the way by PM-ing me. I love our discussions about what stories make us feel and Drake! Guys, please read NN's stories! They will really make you smile and cry with joy at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the magnificent Mr Grant's novels. I only own the OC. (And I will get to her name too!) Some strong language in there too so please watch out if this concerns you. There may be sexual scenes if that disturbs you. :D **

We were tip-toeing our way outside Coates Academy. I had no idea what Drake was up to and what he wanted me to do. He was in front of me, leading the way to a small shed or hut in which the janitor used as his office. We saw no-one on the way here so I had no idea why Drake was being so paranoid but considering that Coates was huge with windows for mostly every room, I understood why. We occasionally ducked down in bushes but honestly, I thought this was ridiculous. Sometimes, if I stepped on a stick he would complain at me and narrow his wonderful eyes at me.

He was gorgeous. I only arrived at Coates a month or two ago and I've been attracted to Drake. He has never seen me before as he is always at the back of the class, doodling guns and horrible things you cannot imagine in his book. He drew a picture of himself with a gun in his hand, looking down at a helpless victim many times that I've lost count. Want to know why I know about these secret pictures? He once dropped the book when he was hastily running out of Health Class. A friend of mine, Emily, told me not to pick it up so I left it there, and because I was so in awe and I was fascinated, I came back after classes ended and I picked it up. I kept it for some weeks in my underwear drawer where no one daren't go.

The wooden shack was small and humid. There were buckets, mops and all other crap which we neither cared about. There was barely enough space for one to stand so Drake kicked some mops out of the way and there was just about enough space for both of us. This wasn't a big improvement as our chests brushed occasionally against each other and our lips were so close. I was up to his shoulders and I thought we both would fit perfectly together but I slipped that thought away. His breathing was ragged and deep, as was mine. He smelt of soap and honey. Something I would never dream for him to smell something so lovely like that.

He noticed our closure so he cleared his throat and shuffled away from me with a small face of disgust. I was in shame but hid it by looking uncomfortable and staring at the floor.

"Alright, bitch. First things first, I need your name." He spoke first after a long time.

"Chastity O'Bryan. And I'm guessing that you are the famous Drake Merwin." I failed to not trip over his full name but when I did, he had a cunning shark smile painted over his face.

"There aren't any adults as you can tell from the past three days, so you're going to secretly check on the damned townies over at Perdido Beach. And you, _Miss O'Bryan_, are going to be spying on them in disguise. You'll be driving there too." His arms were crossed and muscle bulged out of his messy blazer. I tried not to look at that and looked at his challenging face. I groaned when he said I should go to the beach. Driving there too. It was where I grew up in and where my problems started since my life began. He was not going to make me go to my birth place. Anything but that.

"What happens when I don't want to do that_, Mr Merwin_?" I over emphasised his formal name as he did with mine. I looked pleased with myself and giddy that I made such a snarky question at the bully. I didn't seem to regret any of it until a sudden affliction burned across my right cheek. I could feel a tingly and painful sensation, knowing that it was turning red from the sudden slap. I carefully placed a shaking hand on the cheek as tears were streaming down my face like before.

"That will happen. And don't you fucking dare use Mr Merwin like all the damned shrinks did, bitch." He spat the last sentence in my face and I turned away from him, ashamed. He seemed to like my immediate cry of anguish and so he smiled with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. I didn't want him to see me like this; I didn't want to be hurt for his enjoyment. Just like my father did.

I wanted to defend myself, hurt him like he did with me but I swore on an oath to him that I'd keep my promise. I regret everything I did then. I decided to keep an oath for myself that if he ever decides to hit me for his enjoyment, I will hit him back for my pleasures.

I looked at him with cold, steely blue eyes. They were flaring with anger but I know he could sense a hint of hurt in them too. His laughter from hitting me died down as soon as he looked at my hypnotizing eyes. His strained laughter stopped. He relaxed his whole body as he stared into my icy blue eyes that I seemed to admire. He was in a trance as he was swimming through them. I could feel it.

**.:GONE:.**

Oh, yes. The way she turned her body from my radiating and powerful power to harm people made me laugh. She turned away; her cheek from where I slapped her without her intention was redder than the rest of her creamy white skin. He hand pressed against the cheek that probably was prolonging dull pain. It was an element of surprise.

I was in hysterics until her cold and screaming blue eyes gazed into mine. All of it was hatred but I saw a sense of hurt in them. She was upset and crossed as I stared into the swimming blue eyes that seemed to have a life on its own. They complimented her face well. My laughter somehow managed to control itself as my body had relaxed and stiffened.

She had gently closed her eyes and I returned back to normal and saw that she had opened them after long seconds and they were glowing. Those eyes that creeped me out were glowing. Bright blue glow again seemed to bleed its way all the way to the pupil of her eyes, until each eye were covered in an icy blue glow. Our surroundings seemed to blacken out as I was panicking. Regretting what I did to her.

"Arrrgh!" Somebody was screaming and I realized it was me. Invisible sharp and cold icicles seemed to poke their way into the core of my brain. It was like the most extreme brain freeze ever. I put my hands on my temple. The pain was unbelievable. There were no words for it as I thrashed to the ground. My eyes caught sight of Chastity, her hands spread out in front of her, on me and her eyes were still the same powerful glow. I was going to die, when will it end? I felt as if this was lasting for minutes, when in actual fact it was seconds. I was begging, like a little girl or one of my victims.

My eyes were rimming with blackness as if I were staring up at her from a long dark hole. I could feel tears spiking into my eyes as they squeezed out in pain. Impossible. Me, Drake Merwin, cannot cry. I will not cry, I can't. But I did. And that guilt spread over my heart and stomach. I don't want to cry and beg for mercy. I am fear, not her! My feelings for her changed in me that day. One day, she will suffer worse consequences than this. She will not overpower me and control me.

I could hear dark laughter coming from her. The bitch. The little twat.

I knew it was probably for thirty seconds. But the pain didn't count the seconds, minutes and hours that spent in my head. I gritted my teeth.

Gone. It was gone. No more. Her body convulsed and her eyes turned to normal with the blink of an eye. The pain was gone but the memory remained. She looked around her, trying to remember where she was. And then she heard a moan coming from the floor and the memories gushed out at her. She was concerned and she bent down in panic.

"Drake! I'm sorry. I've promised myself I would never do that again! Oh shit. Can you hear me? I'm sorry Drake!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It was stupid. I'm sorry; it's why I got sent here. DRAKE!"

I passed out. Her beautiful and seductive voice echoed in my eardrums as she shouted my name.

I woke up to the sound of singing and I felt a movement beside me. I tried to take in the place I was in but I was exhausted so I didn't bother. I knew I was in the comfort in my bed so I relaxed.

Wait, why was I exhausted? Did I pass out? SHIT! I'm not the victims. I'm not going to be overpowered. I remembered Chastity with her blue and scary eyes. Memories rushed to my head all at once that it gave me a headache.

I sat up straight and I felt a firm hand on my chest and a firm voice saying, "No. This is my fault. You stay here and sleep." I was stubborn, not stupid so I sat up to find Chastity sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me with anxious eyes. Normally her blue eyes were always penetrating and cold like the Arctic but her eyes were warm and were a different colour. It was a brown colour with blue rimmed around the iris.

She noticed me staring at her brown eyes in a mysterious way so she blushed and turned away from my body and I could see her body heave with a sigh.

"It's contacts. I didn't want to hurt you again, Drake." She whispered the last part, as if ashamed for regretting the fact that she hurt me with wintry blue eyes.

"You've passed out for two days now. I didn't know that the agony was that excruciating. And you were deathly cold after that. As if blood was completely out of your system. You're warm now though."

She spoke in a church-like whisper. I narrowed my eyes and frowned.

"You're a real bitch, you know that right? But I'm fucking bound to you and I don't know what to do with you." I said.

A few seconds passed. She turned round to see me and then stood up, went inside my drawer and found my favourite gun. She threw it at me and it was a metallic cold feeling against my bare skin. My built and pale body had no shirt on so she also threw a new white school shirt at me with the tie and blazer. She stood there arms crossed and legs apart and gestured me to get changed quickly.

I slowly stood up, my suspicious gaze never leaving her and left to the bathroom. I got changed quickly and sliding the gun in my belt that was still surprisingly kept on me with a knife in the other side of the belt. I got out of the bathroom and she was staring at me.

"Drake, I'm going to get changed into a disguise. Like you said. Caine and that whore, Diana wants everyone to go to Perdido Beach. See, after you passed out I left you and snuck out to get a disguise since I was meant to be plastered and didn't get to it." She raised her eyebrow and continued, "I put on the contacts and as I had dye from a long time, I decided to dip dye my hair blue and put on contacts and changed into a skirt hiding in the back of my cupboard." She was pacing the room, anything to keep her busy I think, "I did that, overheard or 'eavesdropped' on Caine's buddies and I came back to you and dragged you all the way here and as I was in disguise and Caine doesn't know me since he wasn't in any of my classes, he didn't even recognise it was me and I told him I would take care of you. He knows you passed out because you hit a wall by accident." She smirked and I scowled.

"Oh and my name is Sabrina Cooper." She was out of breath and I smiled which had death written all over it.

"Ok. Let's go, Sabrina. Just make sure you don't hurt anyone with your stabbing blue eyes on the way." I spun on my heel and tried to make an exit but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Stubbornly, Chastity turned me around and looked in my eyes. I was looking everywhere but her.

"Drake, I'm sorry, okay? When I get angry and feel like I'm being controlled, I do…that. I killed my sister because of that. And…" She sighed shakily, "And I enjoyed that feeling."

I was astonished. This girl? Sadistic, like me? She fucking cries all the time!

"What the fuck?" I shouted, "Do you not realise that I'm my own man? My grandfather was sadistic and now so is you? Is this some new fucking trend? Because if it is, it's actually MY trend. Understand?" I was gritting my teeth. No way was this girl going to get in my way.

She waved her hands as if to surrender. "Whoa! Let me finish first, tiger! That enjoyment. That joy. Was not me. I felt something take over me, it's like a green and blinding light in my head and it just dissolves me." She was stuttering, "It's hard to explain but when he or it enjoys it, I begin to enjoy that too. I then start to hurt animals because of it. And I love animals and then it was the whore I call my sister who annoyed me because of something and I killed her."

That explains the dark laughter when she was hurting me. We stood there. The world was engulfing us, taking away the surroundings. I snapped back into reality.

"Fine. I forgive you. I owe you one for at least getting me here and not betraying my orders. But remember, you owe me one too." I said cautiously. I was still tired.

She nodded and led the way to the school hall. What happens if her being sadistic would be a good thing? Would it make our frenemy-ship better? Would it help us bond well?

She was a pretty girl. Her black night coloured hair had lightning blue ends and the hair was curled loosely and hung to her waist. Her face was heart-shaped and her creamy skin was now slightly tanned from fake tanning spray. Her eyes were large with dark eyelashes and the blue was hidden with brown contacts. She wore a school cardigan like the girls but it didn't fit her dangerous personality. She wore a white shirt that was too tight for her and it revealed some of her stomach and her cleavage, she wore the school's tie loosely around the collar. She wore a very high school grey pencil skirt revealing tanned and hairless legs that were model-like and sexy. But I didn't want that from her. I knew it was a disguise but this wasn't the girl who was different from any other girl I met. She was unique and now she looked like she came out of a stripping club. She walked with her hips swaying to and fro.

_Dude, get yourself back together, it's only a disguise… _I thought.

Yeah. She'll be back later. She was carrying a black bag that had grey trouser legs hanging out of it and as I stepped closer her jumper and well-fitting shirts was there too.

**.:GONE:.**

I and Drake were finally in the school hall where thirty or so of others were too. Caine, Diana and some weird kid, called Computer Jack was on the stage. Every pair of eyes was focused on them as Caine was lecturing and planning on about what was needed to do.

Drake came closer and whispered in my ear, "I don't want people to drag their attention on you. Stay low in the crowd and you'll get through." I nodded without looking at him and joined the thirty other people listening to Caine. Drake climbed up the stage and whispered in Caine's ear. Caine nodded and went back to the speech. Drake went behind Caine with Diana and Jack. Drake winked at me.

"Drake has told me that there are buses and cars parked at the back of the school. Ready for us to go. Now remember, we are to go into Perdido Beach. Join in on the townies crowd and just listen to me rambling on to them and then we'll appoint jobs to them and we'll be staying there. Some of you will be staying here, taking care of the mutants and feeding them." He pointed to ten people at the front, "You guys will do it. No arguments just do it. I'm the leader and their leader will be me. Understand? Pack the things you would need but pack light. Most things would be there for us. They're bound to listen to me and I bet they have no-one else to lead them. The idiots…" Everyone nodded in agreement and dispersed quickly to their dorms.

I was exhausted and I felt something painful in both eyes so I took both contacts out. I met Drake outside but he was with Caine and Diana. I'm guessing Jack was also packing his damned computers. Drake was discussing about something,

"There's this girl, Caine. Her name's Chastity and I think she came to you when I was passed out, saying I hit a wall. Well, in fact, the girl has a power and she wants to join us. Is it possible to? She said to you that her name was Sabrina Cooper but that's not really her. Remember? Use that stupid brain of yours Caine."

At that last sentence Caine looked furious and without touching Drake he sent him flying on the wall. He strolled to Drake casually with Diana behind him smirking.

"I have a brain, Drake. And why didn't she get plastered like I told you to do? Is she powerful?" Caine snapped.

It's a hunch but I think Drake saw me out of the corner of his eye as he lay there, he spoke confidently and smirked,

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Fearless Leader? She's over there, behind the wall." Caine swirled round and met my eyes with a fake smile, he stalked over to me and my blue eyes were penetrating through his brown ones. Caine was handsome and a head taller than me. He was also full of ego and was a bully in a way. He was a sociopath.

"So you're Chastity? It's a pleasure. I've heard Drake talk about you and you want to be part of this?" I nodded and narrowed my eyes at Drake who winked playfully back at me. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Diana! Read her power level." Caine said, not leaving his eyes that were on mine.

She groaned. "Caine, I read her power level ages ago. She was a two bar before."

"I don't care, Diana. It might be growing." Diana sighed and took my hand stubbornly and she closed her eyes. She opened her eyelids slowly and turned round to see Caine who was biting down on his thumb.

"Well, well, well. There's someone who has the same power level as you. A four bar. That's a surprise, isn't it Drake?" Drake was standing up and walking over to the group.

"No…" Caine said, not believing it.

"Yes, I have the power to control water. I gave Drake a brain freeze which made him pass out. I might have something else that can make me so powerful." I said.

Caine ran his hands through his dark brown hair, blowing out a puff of air nervously. I could see hamster wheels rolling round his head. He made his decision, "We're keeping you. You might be good in a fight." He walked off with Diana and I and Drake were alone.

I sighed and said, "Fuck you, Drake." Drake hesitated and looked uncomfortable.

"Look, I can't lose you looking like a slut. I want the old you. I mean the hair is good, keep that but please just change." He gestured the hallway as if to say go now but I remained in the same position. And then he put his arm to the side and turned his face away from me. I could see a hint of pink in his cheeks and he looked angry with himself. I couldn't help but smile. It was the most adorable thing about Drake. He was ashamed to speak in a mushy way to someone.

"Drake, I'm not going to change. I will still be the tom boy you love. I will still be that girl with blue eyes that hurt you. And if I'm being honest, I hate this look. So you don't need to worry. I'm actually glad you told them." I said gently. I put a reassuring hand on Drake's shoulder. He looked at me with angry eyes that then softened when he saw my eyes; somehow we were gradually moving closer and our lips were centimetres apart. Just before we were going to do the unexpected, Drake whispered, "You're my girl." And our lips were pressed on each other's, we slowly moved in time perfectly and Drake started getting faster and rougher. I enjoyed it. I didn't pull away because I was doing the same. We complimented each other perfectly and he pushed me against a wall, his hands were wandering my body everywhere and I started playing with his hair with one hand, pulling it and my other hand went up his shirt, feeling the details of his stomach.

My tongue started snaking into his mouth and he moaned as both our tongues entwined together. I was wearing a tight buttoned shirt and as he started to open one button, it popped and he felt the inside of my shirt, feeling the black bra and cupping the breast. My hand which was in his hair went down to his trousers and very slowly, I unzipped it. When it was half way, we both heard a clearing of a throat.

We both pushed away from each other so quickly that we almost sent each other flying. Drake zipped the trousers all the way back up again, straightened his shirt and hair. I did the same, trying to cover my revealing cleavage as much as I can. We stood there next to each other looking like naughty children who have just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Diana was laughing her head off.

"Ha! You two? You were sucking at each other's face! Oh Christ, this is something to tell Caine. We were gone for like, what? Five minutes?" She began to laugh again like a witch.

"Fuck you, Diana. It's not like you don't do that to fifty other guys every day." Drake snapped. I was blushing throughout.

"Don't fuck me; it might upset Chastity over here. And yes, I do that to everyone else but seeing you both do it for the first time is just hilarious. Who crazy enough would fuck you, Drake?" She was shaking her head vigorously from laughing too much. Drake was furious, he took Diana's wrist, brought it to her back and twisted it, and he then grabbed on to her dark straight hair and yanked it.

"Don't make me do something we both regret doing, Diana. You know that I can kill you." Drake whispered in her ear. The pain and twisting had shut her laughing up but her snarky old self was still intact.

"An attack on me, Drake, is an attack on Caine. And he'll kill your girlfriend over there and yourself would get killed." Drake's grey eyes widened and let her go, grumbling in anger. I was outraged! How dare she threaten Drake like that? She can't just get away with that.

"Anyway, Drake. Caine wants you to quickly get your things and boss on everyone to get on the cars and minibuses. Don't go fucking on the way there." She started to walk away until I froze her feet on the spot. I've never frozen something before. All of us gasped. Hard ice covered all the way to her bare knees.

Drake started to laugh as she was yelling and gasping how cold it was. I marched straight up to her.

"Okay, bitch. You just threatened Drake to Caine. That is something I can't tolerate. Caine has powers, so do I. I'm a four bar, remember? An attack on Drake means an attack on me. And I will attack you. Do you get the cycle here? Here's a warning that will stay in your mind forever."

I put my hands out in front of me and my eyes started glowing. Her face was terrified and she struggled in her encased feet.

Suddenly a sharp agonizing brain freeze froze her on the spot, she screamed and screamed and for a few brief seconds, I and Drake laughed darkly, he moved over to me and placed an arm around my waist, watching her scream in pain and fear.

I stopped and placed my hands on the ice below her as she started to regain her ability to think. The ice slowly melted and a pool of water stood before her.

"Now go and don't dare tell anyone, especially Caine, about this little warning. Okay, Diana?" I said sweetly. Drake spoke darkly for the first time after ages,

"It will be worse next time."

Diana hurried away from both of us and I and Drake headed up to the dorm to get our simple things, Drake grabbed on to his iPod. I changed afterwards to my old clothing in my dorm and we went outside to the buses where some people were waiting.

I actually felt happy about the anomaly surrounding us. I knew that it wouldn't get in my way. I knew that adults won't get in my way. I knew something big was going to happen to all our lives later.

**I hoped you liked that! Nice and long for you guys! Keep waiting for me and please review! X**


End file.
